From a different point of view
by Vou Hanne
Summary: The Time of Tom Riddles reign in Hogwarts. Can he learn to love? Beth finds out just how hard it is to be his friend...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K Rowling. Only some characters and plotlines of this fan fiction belong to me. Nothing more, nothing less…

Chapter 1

On the train

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts express echoed around the platform. Some last students still on it quickly said good bye to their parents and loved ones, hurrying to jump onto the train in time, before it set off, huffing white smoke, and sounding its whistle loudly.

Most parents still stood, smiling, grinning and waving, some teary eyed, as they watched their children embark on a new year, and a new challenge at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Slowly the platform disappeared out of sight, and already some waving parents had disapperated into the white billowing steam, that was issuing from the train.

In a compartment, at the end of the train, sat two girls. The black haired one stood at the window and waved excitedly at the disappearing station, then turned around to gaze at her friend.

"I can't believe that this is already our sixth year!" she shrieked. "It seems like only yesterday, when I was wearing that old shabby hat!"

Her friend snorted, "Yeah, the time has flown, to think how afraid I was, when I first found out that I was a Slytherin!"

They both gazed out of the window at the houses passing by at an enormous speed.

"I was so sad, my parents where so mad!" She giggled at the rhyme and twirled a long strand of blonde hair between her thumb and index finger.

"Come on Beth," the black haired girl retorted, "forget about your parents, they don't matter!" She threw back her ebony curls and stood up.

"I know, Eliza," Beth muttered, but she felt a dull ache in her stomach anyhow.

"Prefect," Eliza grinned wickedly, and opened the compartment door, "Tom, I can't believe it, you have received such an honor!"

The most handsome youth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was passing the compartment, and he stuck his head in, when Eliza opened the door.

"Why so surprised?" He cooked and eyebrow, "I am the top student after all," he smiled arrogantly.

No one could deny his absolute perfect features. Tom was flawless, as far as all Slytherins where concerned, and no girl in Hogwarts, not even the teachers, could withstand his smiles, which where rare on any occasion.

Sadly Tom was a year younger than Beth and her friends, but that didn't stop him from being the head of their gang.

"Eliza, Bethany," he nodded at them and started along the corridor.

"Tom, wait!" Eliza smiled coyly. "Why don't you join us?" She held open the compartment door, stood aside as Tom strode into the compartment.

Beth's stomach gave an unpleasant jolt , but she was used to this.

She had always felt rather uncomfortable around Tom, and she didn't know why. It most certainly had something to do with his good looks, whenever she saw his eyes, her head felt weak and light.

But something else made her hair stand on end whenever Tom gazed at her, talked to her or simply passed her in the corridor, as if a cold chill followed his every step.

"Oh, Tom!" Eliza gasped and sat down on the seat opposite to him.

"I didn't expect any one else to get it, of course, you have the teachers eating out of your hands." She giggled and gazed at the silver badge glinting from the left side of his chest.

Whatever apprehension Beth felt toward Tom, Eliza didn't seem to share.

"How was your summer?" She smiled the most simpering smile Beth had ever seen in the many years of their friendship, but Tom seemed unaffected. No doubt he thought Eliza attractive; there was no boy in School who hadn't had a crush on her at least once in their time at Hogwarts.

Eliza was beautiful, she had high cheekbones, almond shaped green eyes, milky white skin, and soft raven curls that framed her face. Many men would have melted under her seducing gaze, but not Tom Riddle. He seemed unimpressed, nodding and telling them about his summer at the orphanage.

"The last time I set a foot in that place," he spat, and hissed loudly with anger.

"Dippet is going to pay for keeping me in there for so long!"

"But surely you could have escaped, you being such a good wizard and all." Beth said casually, trying not to look at his grey eyes.

"Sure, but he said that it would be best for me to go there, safest." Tom shook his head and grinned maliciously. "That old weirdo has no idea how much I hate him…"

He seemed to just catch himself before saying more.

"Well," Tom stood up and brushed his cloak stiffly. "I just wanted to tell you about our first meeting this year." Hastily Eliza stood up too, revealing her stomach as she stretched in a mock yawn. The small emerald jewel in her bellybutton ring sparkled in the morning light that flooded through the compartment window.

"Of course," she simpered and looked at him expectantly. Beth still sat, observing the two people in front of her.

"We are meeting in the room of requirement," he hissed these words under his breath, so no one listening from the next compartment could hear them.

"Twelve thirty, second day at school," he said and swiftly made his way out of the sliding door, looking back and catching Beth's eyes. She winced inwardly, but smiled as he nodded and left.

A year at Hogwarts, as she knew them well was yet again standing before her. But this year already looked a bit different. Eliza was craning her neck out of the compartment searching the corridor for any good looking seventh years, as usual. But Tom Riddles unusual interest in Beth, him actually glancing back at her as he left, made Beth curious. What was going to happen at this first meeting in the Room of Requirement?


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

Introductions

As the train bore on, the weather changed drastically. The sun, that had flooded Kings Cross station and platform nine and ¾, now vanished behind dark and foreboding clouds.

Eliza started to fidget in her seat, and would not stay still.

"Why doesn't he like me?" she grumbled, gazing out of the window in the compartment door at the empty corridor.

"He just won't smile at me!" Eliza was exasperated and flung the door open in anger. "I am going to go and find Simon." She pouted and left.

Beth didn't say a word. This was typical Eliza behavior. She needed attention from the opposite sex, as much as she needed food and air. She probably felt neglected, just because one boy didn't react to her smiles.

Shaking her head, Beth stood up, and decided to go and look for her friend. Staying in an empty compartment at the beginning of a new school year, was not a thing she wanted to be doing, but enjoying some time with her friends.

Slowly Beth made her way along the swaying corridor. She had to hold on to the window, as the train lunged into a long curve, making the carriage hang dangerously to one side.

Cursing under her breath, she continued on, throwing glances into each compartment as she passed them.

The compartments held, first and second years, innocent and scared looking. Beth felt like giving them a bit of a fright, so she pointed her wand to the window of one of the compartment doors, and muttered a spell under her breath.

Immediately the glass in the sliding door exploded inward, showering the screaming first years in small glass shards. Grinning to herself, Beth flicked a small splinter off her shoulder, and continued down the hall way. She would teach them how to respect the ancient house of Slytherin.

Approaching the front carriages, the students seemed to become older. Beth saw some third years huddled together in a compartment filled with purple smoke, and a squealing second year burst out of another one, sprouting a mouse tail.

Sneering, when the little girl bumped into her, Beth made her way to just that compartment door, knowing exactly who's making that tail was.

"Shielding, come to join the party?" A young man's sneer came from the far corner of the compartment.

"Of course, why, happy to see me, Avery?" Beth glared at the youth, now grinning at her from behind his mop of blonde hair. He sat, casually on the seat; legs spread wide twirling his wand in one hand.

"Been torturing the little ones again?" Beth snickered, sitting down next to Nott, a tall and lanky fourth year of their house. Nott grimaced and Simon Malfoy, who sat opposite Avery, laughed out loud.

"The poor thing stumbled in by accident," Oliver Avery said mockingly. "I thought I'd show her exactly where she belongs." His mates all laughed, as he pocketed his wand.

"Haven't come across Eliza have you?" Malfoy asked hopefully. His light blonde hair quivered in excitement at the mere thought of Eliza.

"I thought she would be in here," Beth said, and gazed out into the corridor once more in search of her friend.

"She is probably running after Tom," Avery scoffed.

"Why the attitude," Beth turned and smiled at him, her lips curled in pleasure, "jealous?"

"Of course,' Avery laughed. "Who wouldn't be?"

At that moment Eliza entered the compartment, pulling with her Cassandra Nigellus, another member of their little group.

"Oh my, did you see his hair?" Cassandra screeched, holding her hand in front of her mouth, "he looks so cute!"

"You have no idea!" Eliza squashed herself between Beth and Nott, talking excitedly.

"So, who looks so great?" Malfoy asked, rather annoyed.

"Oh, no one," Eliza said, grinning at Cassandra, who sat next to Malfoy. "No one at all," but she winked at Beth, mouthing that she would tell her all about it later, when not in company of her ex- boyfriend.

When the train halted in Hogsmead, the overcast day had turned into a thunderstorm. No one felt particularly like leaving the warm train, and stepping onto the slippery wet platform. The night was dark, and the rain was coming down in bucket loads, as the sixth year Slytherins made their way towards the horseless carriages.

As Beth hurried through the crowd, she could make out a very large figure that hovered in front of her.

"Watch this," she hissed to Eliza, and made her way past all he third years, until she arrived just behind the tall figure about twice her size. Pulling out her wand, Eliza muttered, "Severco," and flourished her wand.

At once, the robes of the large boy, ripped in half, and with a big swirl, flew from his body. Everyone screeched with laughter, as Rubeus Hagrid flung out his arms in vain, trying to catch his robes, before they landed on the muddy ground.

"Nice one," Avery nodded, his eyes glinting from beneath his dripping hair. He brushed some strands out of his eyes and grinned at Beth.

"Seriously Hagrid, you don't want to be showing _that_ off to the crowd!" Beth shouted over the laughter of her friends.

Feeling very heightened in spirit, she continued her way through the wet mass of students, the muffled curses of Rubeus Hagrid following them through the rain.

They found an empty carriage and filed in, all dripping wet and cold. Eliza, Cassandra, Avery and Nott, followed Beth into the dark carriage, as a grumbling Malfoy searched for another one.

"Sorry mate, no space," Nott called, but Malfoy was already gone.

"Don't bother," Eliza said, wringing out her glossy curls onto the floor. Beth noticed every boy's eyes on her friend's wet black hair, and sighed inwardly. Sometimes it was very unnerving to be the friend of a beauty queen.


	3. At Hogwarts

Chapter 3

At Hogwarts

Arriving in the great hall, Beth felt another lifting of spirit. As bad as the weather was, and as horrible as peeves attempt to bomb them with water balloons seemed, Hogwarts was most definantly Bethany Shielding's Home. The dark walls, and glinting windows seemed to beckon her home, and she felt gratitude, as she stepped toward the Slytherin table, decorated in green and black. Nothing could make her feel more welcome.

Eliza and Cassandra sat opposite Beth and Nott, Avery who had been the victim of one of peeves water bombs, was swearing under his breath, glaring hatefully through the big doors into the entrance hall.

When all the students where more or less seated, a long line of first years entered the great hall, lead by a very young woman Beth didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" Eliza whispered, but everyone shook their heads. A new teacher it seemed.

When the line of first years passed the Slytherin table, Avery stuck out his foot, and made one of the small boys stumble slightly. The youngster glared at Avery, who glared back, making a hissing sound.

The line approached the head of the hall, and the sorting began.

Several new students where sorted into Griffindor, such as Gideon Longbottom, and Barbara Shell, but the students soon fanned out, as the hat started shouting all the different houses in turn.

There seemed to be an unusual big amount of first years this year, Beth pointed this out, just as Rufus Scrimgour, the small boy Avery had tripped was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Must have been breeding," Cassandra grinned, and showed off her rather sharp teeth. "But most of them look like Mudbloods," she finished.

Avery looked sour. "Dirty little things, shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts anyway-"

But his hate speech of Muggleborns was interrupted by the headmaster standing up and the hall went silent. Professor Armando Dippet looked as frail and old as ever. He spread his arms and started to speak:

"My dear students. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a few announcements to make, before we embark upon the delicious feats that is awaiting our hungry bellies. As you all know full well, the forest is out of bounds to everyone. Furthermore, our game keeper Ogg, wanted to tell you all, that he is keeping a vicious Snorkak, in his cabin at the moment, so please don't go near it in the next few days.

The normal rules apply to you all, the curfew is as always nine o'clock at night, after which the corridors will be patrolled and all students caught out of bounds, will be punished most severely, by our caretaker Gregory Filch.

I am also very pleased to introduce to you, a new teacher, Miss Tamara Figg, who will be taking over the post of Care of Magical Creatures lessons this year."

He indicated the very young witch, who had lead the first years to the sorting hat.

She looked pleased, and waved as the school applauded politely. She had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to take in the whole hall in one sweeping glance.

The headmaster continued as the applause died down.

"That would be all. I can see you are all very hungry, please eat and drink to your hearts content!"

At that the tables filled with the richest foods imaginable. Avery stuck out his hand immediately, and helped himself to some roast. Then he offered it to Eliza but set it down at once when she shook her head. Beth slowly reached for some patato mash, and frowned to herself. It seemed Avery was the next one to court for her dear friends heart.

As Beth lay in bed that night, Tom Riddle drifted back into her mind. Somehow she guessed that this year would be a bit different to all the others that had passed.

"Psst, Beth," Eliza whispered loudly. Beth opened her four poster bed hangings, and looked at her friend. She was sitting up in her white night gown, her black curls cascading down her shoulders to her thighs.

"Want to know what happened in the train?" She asked lightly. Beth nodded and tip toed to her bed, sitting on the foot end of the bed, facing Eliza.

"Well, we saw Black," she said grinning, "and Cassy made a right fool of herself!" She laughed, but it died down immediately.

"I think she really likes him, you know," she continued hastily. "She told him how good his hair looked, you know how good he looks, and he totally blushed. I think they will be going out together, soon enough." She sighed and pulled at a curl.

"So," Beth was confused, "I already knew that Cassy has the hots for Black, its been like that since winter last school year." She looked at her friend suspiciously.

"Is there by any chance, another thing you want to talk about?"

Eliza, glared at her, but her look softened, and she gazed at her pillow.

"I know you like Avery," she said it as fast as she could.

"What do you mean?" Beth's eyes widened. Had it been so obvious?

"What do I mean, Beth come off it, you have adored him since third year, and, wait, let me finish!" for Beth gasped in protest. "And I think we should do something about it, you and I," she said significantly.

"What do you have in mind?" Beth was skeptical, "Avery likes you, you know that!"

"Yes, I do, and that is why I was thinking of changing your looks a little." She closed her eyes, ready for a blast of foul words, but none came.

Beth sat there, thinking fast.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked again.

"Well, a bit of a make over would be going in the right direction." She smiled and held up a handful of dirty blonde curls that fell lifelessly from Beth's shoulders.

"How about on the week end? You, me and the prefect's toilets?"


	4. School begins

Chapter 4

School begins

The first day was as she had expected. They all met up in the great hall for breakfast, just as the postage owls flew in. Beth didn't even bother to look up, as she sat down to spoon out some porridge.

Malfoy was sitting with them again, talking animatedly to Nott, just as some sixth year Griffindors passed the table. All Beth's friends looked at them, as they passed, and sneered, when their 'chief' as Beth liked to call him, looked up.

Markus Potter was a fine build, as fine as Griffindors went. He strode with a kind of assurance that made even a Slytherin think twice before hexing him. His dark brown eyes and prominent black, messy hair, made him nearly as popular with the girls as Avery, maybe even more so.

He looked up with contempt, as some of his gang started to draw their wands.

"No," they heard him murmur, "not here, later!"

Edecombe, who had drawn his wand, let it slip into his robes once more.

"Am I guessing correctly, when I say that you are planning a small get together?" Avery asked, his eyes glinting.

"If you mean, us hexing you into oblivion, then yes, I guess you could call it that." Potter answered smoothly.

"Oh, lovely," Avery's smile turned into a grimace, "I can't wait." And he stood up suddenly, facing Potter chest to chest. Both stared at each other in hatred, but Potter backed down, and walked away, muttering again, "not here!" as his frisky friend pulled out his wand yet again.

Eliza looked curiously at Beth, as they made their way toward the entrance hall after breakfast. She seemed nervous, yet anticipated as she walked toward the great marble stair case.

Beth followed, but looked around, expecting Potters attack any moment. But it did not occur. The day passed as a normal school day did, the teachers welcoming them to their classes, and warning them of the exceptional workload for sixth years, that lay ahead.

Beth was bored by the second speech, when the transfiguration teacher, Professor Dumbledore pressed the importance of doing their homework, and practicing every night before they went to bed.

"As if we haven't got anything better to do," Eliza yawned, and Cassandra giggled from her other side.

Beth didn't feel like listening to Dumbledore either. He was an annoyingly precise kind of teacher, whom they often saw roaming the corridors, when they where out with the gang.

"So what do you think Tom wants to talk to us about?" Eliza whispered.

"I have no idea," Beth answered, quickly concealing the note that had just been passed to her, by Avery under the table.

She unfolded it there, slowly, trying not to make a sound. It read:

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HEADING POTTER OFF AFTER LUNCH, AND ASKING HIM EXACTLY WHAT HIS PROBLEM IS?

Beth nudged Eliza and showed her the note who then passed it on to Cassandra. Both of them nodded, and she turned around and gave Avery, who was sitting two rows behind them, next to Longbottom, the thumbs up.

Sadly it wasn't them, who found Potters gang, but Potter who found them. Just as the lunch bell rang, and all the students filed into the entrance hall in order to get to the great hall for lunch, Potter swept in front of Beth, blocking her path.

"Now, you useless peace of snake hive,' she yelled, "what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you," Potter retorted, pulling out his wand and standing quite still.

Beth was confused, what had she done to piss Potter off this much?

"Yesterday, when you hexed Hagrid," Potter jugged her memory, "that was really low."

Students started to make a ring around them, josteling and craning theis necks for a better view.

"Oh that!" Beth exclaimed, "see if I care," she spat, and pulled out her wand as well. She could feel her friends doing the same behind her, just as Potters gang did behind him.

"How would you care, if I did it to you, you stupid bitch?" He yelled and pointed his wand at Beth, but did not say an incantation.

At that moment, he gazed into her eyes, and Beth felt an awful pain in her chest, just as the first curse hit her in the stomach.

It had come from Grey, who stood behind Potter.

"You coward!" Beth heard Nott cry, as he in turn shot a curse toward the Griffindors.

This was the excuse everyone had been waiting for. Both parties started to hex each other, some dueling in the proper way, others like Malfoy, hitting people in the back when they weren't looking.

Beth stood up, slowly recovering from the stunning spell. Hexes and spells of all colors and sizes, whooshed past her, as she struggled to find her opponent.

Her throat horse with anger, as she began to rain hexes onto Potter, as may and as varied as she could think of.

Being the exceptional wizard he was, he deflected most of her spells, and only the body locking charm hit him fully. But one of his friends knew the counter curse, and he was facing her in a flash.

"I can't believe you started this without me," Tom's voice said, just above Beths right ear.

Tom Riddle was standing behind her, flicking his wand lazily. Suddenly all the Griffindors fell to the ground in a full body lock, all of them completely immobile.

"Tom?" Beth gasped, and turned around instantly. Sure enough Riddle stood there, eyes a dazzling shade of light grey. Smiling he pointed at Potter, "next time I will let you finish him off." With that he strode away, robes billowing out behind him.


End file.
